marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ARTaylor/July 2017 Poll Results
August has arrived and the July poll is over. Last month we asked how you prefer Marvel Comics to be adapted. Everyone got a vote but one came out the winner. *The winner with 43.8% of the votes was animated series. Perhaps it was a bit biased since this is a site dedicated to animation, but there is plenty of logic behind it. Animation has always had the edge when it comes to bring the fantastic to life. Animation was the first to really bring to audiences elements like Superman flying, Batman's gadgets, Iron Man's armor, and is currently the best way to see Wolverine's yellow costume. Series like ''The Marvel Super Heroes'' and ''Black Panther'' were direct adaptations of the comics. ''X-Men'' and ''Fantastic Four'' were mostly faithful adaptations of classic and then-recent stories like the Coming of Galactus, The Dark Phoenix Saga, and Days of Future Past. While shows like ''Spider-Man'' and ''X-Men: Evolution'' took well known stories and updated them providing new versions that have become just as beloved as the comics. An ongoing series also provides the creators with a chance to delve into long-term storytelling and character backstories that a shorter film cannot. With computer graphic limitations and live-action rights issues, animation may continue to be the best way to see stories adapted. *In second place with 31.3% is live-action films. Ever since the modern superhero films started with Blade, X-Men, and Spider-Man superheroes have been all the rage in Hollywood. Their adaptations of the comics have been a mixed bag though. Live films often make dramatic changes to the stories to adapt for mass audiences. Origin stories have tended to be more faithful to the characters while sequels have varied. Recently, films have been more bold in adapting bigger stories like Captain America: Civil War and a recent announcement of DC's Flashpoint being the basis for The Flash film. It certainly does not look like films are going anywhere but a two-hour live film does have its limitations. *Getting 12.5% of the votes for third was live-action series. They have had a long tradition of adaptations. Early shows like Adventures of Superman, Adam West's Batman, Wonder Woman, The Amazing Spider-Man, and The Incredible Hulk with Lou Ferrigno brought the characters to mainstream attention when animation was seen as a specialty. They often became so well known that they began influencing the comics. In recent years, live series have seen a major comeback. Shows like Arrow, Supergirl, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Agent Carter have brought more obscure characters to mass attention while bringing beloved stories to life. A live series does have more technical limitations than a live movie, but the long series format does allow for greater depth of stories, deeper insight into characters, and more chance for Easter eggs and references. *Tying for fourth with 6.3% were animated films and video games. Animated features were originally envisioned as a way to do the things the live films could not. Marvel Animation made ''Ultimate Avengers'' at a time when they were unable to bring the Avengers to life. However, as time has gone on the live films have been able to catch up and a live action Avengers became reality. Though, due to various rights issues, the animated film ''Hulk vs Wolverine'' may be the only way to see the two characters fight each other. Video games have been a mixed bag when it comes to story, mostly due to their emphasis on action over story. Games like the two Marvel: Ultimate Alliance''s were able to bring the universe to life while ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine and Spider-Man 2 may be the best examples of allowing players to feel like the character. Though these are too often exceptions to the rule. Be sure to check out this month's poll to vote for your favorite actor to reprise their character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons, Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter, Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz. Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Animated News